


In Times of Need

by PJ1228



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Flashback, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Schanke had not banged on the door in "Partners of the Month"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times of Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
>  **Acknowledgements:** Special thanks to Doris for beta reading and providing the dialogue from "Partners of the Month".
> 
>  **Inspiration:** Well, I don't know about you, but I've always asked myself what would have happened if Schanke had not banged on the door in "Partners of the Month", rousing Nick so harshly from his thoughts while he listened to the Nightcrawler…  
>  So I've tempered a little with this episode and written an alternate plot. Part of the dialogue is taken directly from this episode, written by Shelley Goldstein.

**In Times of Need**  
by PJ  
May 2005

 

Nick sat on his couch, listening intently to his master's voice.  
"Does everyone you see, everything you taste and smell remind you of her? I know what it is. You cannot accept what you must, but love is not eternal - it's not even long-lived. Let it die when it's exhausted. Don't try to resuscitate it - let it go."

His thoughts drifted involuntarily to the past. He had been devastated when Janette had left him. After 97 years of nights filled with incomparable pleasure she had decided to move on. He had been terribly hurt when she had discarded him like one of her old gowns. He had felt forsaken and completely alone.

But he hadn't been alone.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

While he sat sulking on the window sill, his master had entered his bedroom.

"Did you really expect that she would stay with you forever?" Lacroix asked. "I want you to be painfully honest."

"I loved her," Nicholas whispered.

"This has nothing to do with love. This has to do with moving on," Lacroix explained. "Immortals cannot cling like lichen to the stone. It is our nature - our imperative - to wander throughout the world, throughout time. We either change and grow, or we wither and die inside, and wouldn't that be eternal hell?"

Nicholas felt Lacroix's hand on his shoulder, squeezing in compassion.

"Let her go, Nicholas. There's plenty more love left in the world."

Nicholas turned to look at his master and was astonished at the longing he perceived in his gaze. But he paid no further attention to it and returned to his sulking mood.

* * *

The following days had been pure torture. He had often woken in the middle of the day, calling out for Janette. His dreams were filled with her touch, driving him to heights of ecstasy, only to let him fall into deepest despair again when he woke up in his lonely bed.

"I will not tolerate this apathy any longer," an annoyed Lacroix stated a week later.

Then one day Nicholas had woken in the middle of a pleasant dream. At least he thought he had woken up, but the touch of cool fingers on his face continued instead of evaporating as usual. She had returned! He dared not open his eyes lest she might vanish again. Instead he remained perfectly still and savoured the feeling as fingertips brushed along his cheek towards his lips. Opening them with a smile he sucked a finger into his mouth.

A shiver ran through his body as a wet tongue lapped along his neck. The finger was withdrawn from his mouth and replaced by sensuous lips. He willingly opened his mouth to allow access to the probing tongue that strove for invasion. He moved his arms around, intent on entangling his fingers in the mass of soft hair and froze as he came in touch with short cropped hair instead. His eyes shot open and he gazed directly into Lacroix's.

"What are you doing?" he asked in alarm and tried to move out of Lacroix's reach.

But the elder wouldn't budge. "I'm taking care of your need, Nicholas," he said in a soothing voice.

"No, you can't," Nicholas exclaimed.

Lacroix gave him an indulging smile. "I assure you, I am perfectly capable of doing so."

"It's against nature," Nicholas protested.

"Nonsense. Let go of your medieval upbringing and let me show you that this lies very well within our nature."

Nicholas opened his mouth to protest, but Lacroix clamped his hand over it.

"Trust me and relax," he breathed into Nicholas' ear.

Nicholas shivered as he felt his master's lips so close to his ear. His entire body was incredibly tense and he dared not move.

"Close your eyes," Lacroix instructed. "Think of Janette, if you wish."

Seeing that he had no choice, Nicholas did as he was told. Soon he perceived the brushing of soft lips on his neck. Featherlight kisses were placed in a trail down his neck and shoulder towards his chest. Then a tongue swirled around his left nipple while fingertips danced around the other. A low growl escaped his throat as he felt his nipples harden into tiny nubs. He took in a sharp breath as lips closed over the tip and began to suck in a steady rhythm. The hand that had so skillfully played with his other nipple moved downward past his belly and came in touch with his arousal.

Nicholas gasped at the sensation, all thoughts about reluctance now gone from his mind. Only the need to find fulfilment remained. He raised his hips to buck against the hand that soon enclosed him and stroked him in an increasing rhythm, matching the sucking sensation on his nipple. Nicholas roared deeply, the need for blood suddenly overwhelming.

"Janette!" he cried out and sank his fangs into the wrist that was offered. But the blood wasn't Janette's.

When he came back to his senses, he realized in embarrassment that he had climaxed violently over his master's hand. "Forgive me," he uttered and covered himself. "I shouldn't have ----"

"There's no need to feel ashamed, Nicholas," Lacroix interrupted him. He raised his hand to his lips and licked it clean, savouring the remnants of his son's release. "There's so much more that I can do for you," he continued in his velvet voice.

Nicholas stared at him. He knew he should feel repulsed, but the mere words sufficed to make him excited again.

Lacroix smiled at his son's obvious discomfort. He moved closer and pressed his lips on Nicholas' mouth.

Nicholas tried to evade the touch, the struggling movement causing his renewed hardness to collide with Lacroix's thigh. The unexpected sensation ran like a bolt of electricity through his body.

"Don't fight it, Nicholas," Lacroix whispered. "Just enjoy the sensation. And soon you will cry out my name in passion."

Nicholas was about to utter words of denial, when he noticed that Lacroix had moved his attention to his chest again, where he nibbled and licked his way around with increasing passion. Nicholas instinctively arched his back and moaned as Lacroix sucked first his left nipple and then the other into a throbbing nub. He realized that his hardness was straining for attention as well and noticed in a mixture of horror and desire that Lacroix's mouth had taken a distinctive path towards the centre of his craving. He cried out in ecstasy as he felt smooth lips engulf him. Then all rational thought vanished and he thrust himself into his master's mouth.

Lacroix delighted in the way his child responded. He applied a sucking motion to his son that would soon drive him over the edge. When he reached up with his arm, Nicholas grabbed it instantly and tore his fangs into Lacroix's wrist. Lacroix swallowed hungrily as Nicholas found his release. Satisfied, he looked up at his child who lay panting on the sheets.

"This isn't real," Nicholas muttered. "This can't be happening."

Lacroix moved up Nicholas' body and claimed his lips again, pleased to find no longer any resistance there. "Rest, mon fils," he whispered. "There are more pleasures to be had."

* * *

For the first time since Janette had left him, Nicholas slept undisturbed. When he woke in the evening, he realized with some relief that he was alone in his room. He dressed and stepped into the main hall where he found his master in an armchair by the fireplace, reading a book.

Lacroix lifted his gaze and regarded him probingly. "Good evening, Nicholas. I trust that you rested well?"

Nicholas nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the probing gaze.

"You must be hungry. Why don't you take care of that need before we continue where we left off?"

Nicholas wanted to argue that he had no intention to continue with whatever his master had in mind, but hunger prevented him from doing so. He left the castle and took to the air.

Soon he found what he had been looking for. A serving girl that was only too willing to accompany a richly dressed gentleman into a dark corner. Nicholas took his time, proving to himself that he was a man who didn't need the attentions of another to find his release. And yet, after he had drained the girl in the height of passion, his thoughts returned involuntarily to his master's cryptic promise.

~ There are more pleasures to be had ~

What else could there possibly be? Although he was still generally reluctant to get involved with a man, he couldn't deny a certain degree of curiosity of the unknown. Thus it was with a certain eagerness that he returned to the castle.

* * *

Lacroix took his son by the hand and led him into his bedroom. Stopping in front of the bed, he turned and leaned close to kiss Nicholas' lips.

Instinctively Nicholas pulled back. "I ---I ---I--- don't know, Lacroix," he stuttered as his doubts returned.

"Ssssh," the elder soothed him and reached around his back to pull him close, so that their fronts were touching. "I can feel your need," he said, rubbing himself against his son.

Nicholas swallowed as a realization struck him. His master seemed to be aroused as well and he remembered that he hadn't found any release last night. Certainly he did not expect him to do the same things that Lacroix had done to him?

"Lacroix? You didn't receive any satisfaction last night. I---I'm not sure I can do what you have done for me," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't concern yourself with that, mon fils," Lacroix replied, brushing his fingers over Nicholas' cheek. "In time you will see that you can." Lacroix's fingers had moved to Nicholas' chest, where he began to unbutton his doublet.

Nicholas remained passive as he couldn't bring himself to mirror the attention. Soon Lacroix had freed his chest. He leaned in to capture one of his nipples with his mouth while his right hand slipped into Nicholas' pants. Nicholas moaned as he felt his master's cool hand on his skin. Throwing his head back, he savoured the sensation as the elder began to massage him.

Then Lacroix pushed him backwards onto the bed and pulled off his pants. Nicholas gasped as he felt the cool air engulf him. Lacroix regarded his child as he lay sprawled on the sheets and licked his lips. This time he would get his satisfaction as well. But he knew that he had to be careful with Nicholas. He took his time to undress himself, fully aware of the unwavering gaze of his child. He noticed with delight as Nicholas' arousal grew when he had cast away the last of his garments. Slowly he climbed onto the bed, covering Nicholas' body with his own.

"I don't know what to do," Nicholas whispered.

"Just relax and let nature take its course," Lacroix whispered back. Then he began an arousing attack on his child's body. He pressed his lips on Nicholas', demanding entrance. At the same time he rubbed himself against his child, causing Nicholas to moan in desire. Seizing Nicholas' momentary distraction, he invaded his mouth, letting his tongue roam freely around in the moist cavern.

Then his lips wandered towards Nicholas' neck, where he nibbled and sucked at the vein. Nicholas moaned again and bared his neck, wanting to be bitten. But Lacroix moved further down towards his nipples. Taking one into his mouth, he pinched the other with his fingers, causing both to harden into tiny nubs. By this time Nicholas was writhing under his attentions. His hardness was throbbing with need. He gasped in delight as Lacroix closed his hand around it and started to stroke him in a slow rhythm.

Nicholas was just about to urge him to increase the rhythm, when he became aware of another sensation. Lacroix had slipped his other hand between his buttocks, pressing probingly into his entrance. After a while he pressed his finger more boldly into the opening, continuing to move in and out.

Nicholas felt as if bolts of lightning were shooting through him. His moans became more audible and turned into gasps as Lacroix inserted a second digit. Just when Nicholas thought he was going to burst, Lacroix ceased his motions.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas gasped.

"I'm preparing you for the ultimate pleasure," Lacroix explained in a seductive whisper.

Nicholas watched as his master reached for a small flask on the nightstand and poured an amount of oil over himself. Then he altered his position and Nicholas realized in sudden shock that he was poised at his entrance.

Panic began to build in him. He had taken a woman occasionally in this manner, but never considered its application to his own body. In the crusades many of his fellow knights had been raped in this degrading manner. He had been lucky to escape. Why was his master punishing him like this now? "No, please," he begged.

Lacroix halted in his motions as he noticed the change in his child. "Nicholas?" he asked gently.

"What have I done wrong to deserve this? Why are you punishing me like this?" Nicholas exclaimed miserably.

Lacroix was slightly taken aback by Nicholas' reaction. "I promised you delight, not punishment, Nicholas," he clarified.

"But---"

"Do you trust me, Nicholas?" Lacroix asked, holding his child's gaze.

After a moment Nicholas nodded.

"Then allow me to proceed and you will see that this is far from being a punishment."

Nicholas swallowed. But he complied and closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

"No, look at me, Nicholas. I want you to be thoroughly aware that it is me who is going to take you."

Nicholas opened his eyes and stared mutely at his master. And then Lacroix pushed himself inside, slowly and carefully, until he was all the way in. Instinctively Nicholas placed his hands on Lacroix's arms, squeezing them tightly as a firy pain shot through him. Lacroix waited until Nicholas had adapted to him, then he began to move, slowly at first, then as he noticed that Nicholas responded, with increasing force.

Nicholas gasped as the pain began to turn into bliss when Lacroix started to thrust. Automatically he matched his own movements to the rhythm his master had established. With each thrust he struggled to draw his master deeper into himself. He wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him with all his might.

With the increasing passion another need came along. He felt his fangs drop and bit instinctively into his master's neck. With the first taste of Lacroix's blood he came in a violent climax. Moments later he felt Lacroix's fangs enter his own vein. Another climax shuddered through him as he felt his own blood running into Lacroix, who found his release still buried deep inside him.

Nicholas tasted his master's delight to find him responding so well and was astonished to find himself desired by his master for so long. He continued to drink until he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

>>>>>>>

Nick smiled at the memory. Lacroix had been so patient and gentle with him when he could have taken him by force. It had been the beginning of innumerable encounters. Nicholas had learned eagerly and soon laid aside all squeamishness, responding with a passion that matched that of his master. It had been a time of pure bliss until he had begun to search for his soul and distanced himself from his immortal family. The disputes between him and Lacroix had increased until the rift in their relationship was too big to be mended. But even now he sometimes caught himself yearning for his master's touch. But that was impossible. Not after he had attempted to kill him two years ago.

* * *

"You aren't helping me much, Nightcrawler," the voice of a caller sounded over the airwaves and roused Nick from his reverie.

"In time you'll see that I am. I'm cleansing your wound, waking you from a stupor. Because of your grief, you cannot see that I am an ally. In my way, I love you all and I want your love back."

Nick blinked all of a sudden. This last sentence had been uttered with a hint of despair in his voice. Like a wish one dared not express too often because of its futility and yet on occasion it is mentioned in the vain hope it might be fulfilled. Or was it just his imagination? Was it possible that Lacroix still desired him despite his betrayal?

He turned off the stereo and paced the floor in an attempt to work off some energy. But he knew it was useless. There was only one way to get rid of this kind of energy. He could go to Janette, but he hated to use her like that.

~ I want your love back ~

The words haunted him. With a sigh he grabbed his coat and left through the skylight.

* * *

Nick flew to Lacroix's mansion and landed in front of the entrance. He stared a while at the code pad beside the bell. After a moment's hesitation he pressed four digits and found the lock released. He smiled to himself. Ever since the invention of electronic locks, Lacroix had maintained the same code: 1228.

Nick entered and found Lacroix in the parlour, leaning against the mantel, a glass of bloodwine in his hand. Of course he had sensed his approach and regarded him expectantly.

When Nick remained silent, Lacroix placed his glass onto the mantel and advanced slowly. "What have I done to prompt this visit?" he asked. "Another lecture about not meddling in your affairs? Although I don't recall having overstepped your precious mortal law recently."

Nick couldn't explain the reason for his visit in words. So he simply reached for Lacroix's hips and pulled him against his hardness, surprised to find his master equally aroused. "I need you," he whispered, holding his master's gaze.

"Ah," Lacroix breathed. "And what exactly do you need, Nicholas? Me or merely someone who takes care of your problem? Anyone can do that, even your mortal doctor if she's skilful enough."

"No." Nick shook his head vehemently. "I don't want anyone else."

"That's quite a sudden change in attitude," Lacroix remarked. "May I ask what has brought this change about?"

"That attitude never changed," Nick whispered. "And neither did yours."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Lacroix asked.

Nick began to rub himself against his master, causing the elder to stir with desire. "This," he breathed, satisfied to see Lacroix close his eyes in pleasure. He leaned boldly forward and kissed Lacroix on the lips.

Lacroix jerked back as if struck by lightning, his face an unreadable mask. He placed his hands on Nick's shoulders and held him at a distance. "I will not indulge in one of your spur-of-the-moment moods, only to find myself rejected again later," he stated.

Nick was slightly taken aback by his master's reluctance. Was it too optimistic to hope he would be received with open arms? "It's not a spur-of-the-moment decision, Lacroix. This desire has been steadily re-awakened. I just didn't want to admit it to myself and ---" he broke off.

"And?" Lacroix inquired, moving one hand to grab Nick's chin.

Nick cast his eyes to the floor. "I was afraid," he mumbled.

"Of?" Lacroix asked, dreading the answer. If Nicholas was afraid of him, there was no way to find fulfilment tonight. Because he knew he couldn't be as gentle with Nicholas as he had been the first time. His need was too urgent. It was better to send him away before his self-control wavered and he took him, driven by passion alone.

"I was afraid to be rejected," Nick admitted in a whisper and raised his eyes to meet Lacroix's. The expression he found there told him that his fear had been unfounded.

"I may not be able to take you as gently as I should," Lacroix warned, giving him a last chance to retreat.

Nick grinned at him. "Don't worry. I can take it. Hell, I need it!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he found his lips devoured by Lacroix.

Nick's entire body began to tingle with anticipation. If Lacroix continued to take him with the same passion he now applied on his mouth, the bliss would be insurmountable. Nick wrapped his arms around the elder and opened his mouth to give him access. Lacroix slipped his tongue inside and caressed his fangs until they dropped. Then he left his lips and showered kisses over his cheeks and down his neck. At the same time he began to shove Nick towards his bedroom.

Nick tossed his head back, enjoying the sensation his master created by licking along his throat. How he had missed this. To give himself to total abandon. He realized that Lacroix had dragged him into his bedroom, but he had little time to look around as the elder now concentrated his attentions on his chest. Long fingers opened the buttons of his shirt which was quickly slid from his shoulders. As soon as his chest was bared, Lacroix's lips were on him, sucking at his collarbone before moving to his nipples. He closed his lips over Nick's left nipple and sucked it into a hard nub. His hands roamed across Nick's back, pressing him closer to him. One hand slipped into the waistband of his slacks, probing into the cleft between his buttocks.

Nick moaned in desire and began to fumble with the buttons of Lacroix's shirt. The elder halted a moment in his ministrations until Nick had freed him from his shirt. Then he moved his hands towards Nick's belt, removing it, before opening his slacks. In a smooth motion he brushed them down and pushed Nick onto the bed behind him.

Nick sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his master's belt. After removing his pants, he grabbed Lacroix by his buttocks and mouthed him completely.

Lacroix groaned in bliss as he felt his son's lips engulf him. He rested his hands on Nick's shoulders to steady himself when Nick began to suck on him, creating most wonderful sensations. Lacroix revelled in the pleasure his child created, delighted to find him remembering so well what he liked. But he wanted this first encounter to be special. He withdrew from Nick's mouth and motioned him to lie back on the bed. Nick sensuously reclined on the dark sheets, earning an admiring look from his master. Then Lacroix was upon him, devouring every part of his chest with his lips until Nick squirmed under him.

Nick willingly spread his legs, expressing his need to be taken. Lacroix reached for his legs and wrapped them around his hips. Then he moved into position, lingering at his son's entrance. "Tell me that this is what you want, Nicholas," he demanded.

"Yes, please, take me," Nick rasped and cried out in a mixture of pain and fulfilment as Lacroix pushed into him.

Lacroix breathed heavily as he remained unmoving for a while to give Nicholas the opportunity to get used to him again. He hoped he hadn't hurt his child, but Nick's muscles welcomed him and accommodated wonderfully around him. Driven by sheer joy, he captured Nicholas' lips in a passionate kiss. Then he slowly began to withdraw before pushing back inside. His thrusts increased in force and speed and they were equally matched by Nick.

"Lucien!" Nick suddenly cried out and sank his fangs into his master's neck.

Hearing his name cried out in passion drove Lacroix over the edge. He gave one final thrust before tearing fiercely into Nick's neck.

Nick's senses reeled in sheer bliss as his master's blood rushed down his throat. He had been unprepared to find such an amount of desire directed at him. Instinctively he wrapped himself tighter around his master.

Lacroix revelled in the taste of Nicholas' blood he had been denied for so long. He squeezed his eyes shut as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him when he perceived the longing for him that had steadily been building in Nicholas. When Nicholas pressed himself tighter against him, he wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace.

He continued to hold him as Nicholas slid into oblivion. Only then dared he look at the treasure he held in his arms. Lacroix didn't want to drift into sleep for fear Nicholas would change his mind again after a day's rest. Instead he kept his vigil, cherishing the feeling of Nicholas' skin against his.

* * *

Lacroix woke with a start, feeling oddly disoriented and scolding himself for falling asleep when he had meant to stay awake. His heart sank as he realized that he was alone in his huge bed. He donned his robe and went in search for his son.

He found him in the parlour, standing in front of the window, staring out into the night. He approached hesitantly, wanting to delay the moment he would be rejected again.  
With increasing concern he noticed as Nicholas stiffened at his approach.

"I ---," Nicholas began in an uncertain voice. "I don't know what to say…"

Lacroix took a deep breath. "I will make it easy for you, Nicholas. How about 'thank you for the ride, but I can't bear the life you represent'?"

Nick whirled around at the sniding tone in Lacroix's voice. "No!" he exclaimed, realizing what his father must be thinking. "That was not what I meant to say."

"What then, Nicholas?" Lacroix asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"I had no idea…"

"About?" Lacroix inquired, slowly losing his patience as he obviously had to draw every word from Nicholas.

"About how you feel," he continued. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Why did you think that, Nicholas? I have always wanted you. From the beginning."

"Yeah, I know. But you never said anything. I thought you had lost interest."

"The very fact that I kept chasing you around the world should have told you that this was hardly the case. I was merely tired of being rejected by you."

"You could have taken me by force," Nicholas said.

"Yes, I could have. But I did not want that for you. I wanted you to come on your own accord."

"Even if it took centuries?"

"It was worth the time, don't you agree? And it wasn't the first time I waited that long."

"And you would wait that long again?" Nick asked, baffled.

"Do I have to?" Lacroix asked with a hint of anticipation in his voice.

"No," Nick whispered and wrapped his arms around Lacroix. "I couldn't bear to wait that long." Then he pulled him into a searing kiss. "Help me to enjoy this life again, Lucien," he pleaded.

Lacroix tightened the hold on his child. "I will, Nicholas. I will," he whispered roughly into Nick's ear.

FIN


End file.
